Time together
by coral crayon 26
Summary: While the gems are out exploring the solar system, steven and connie make the best of living a normal life after everything the’ve been through
1. chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING. STEVEN UNIVERSE IS OWNED BY CARTOON NETWORK. THIS IS A SIMPLE FAN PROJECT AND NOTHING MORE. ENJOY!

It was a typical day in beach city, quiet(until the Zelda boss of the week shows up), peaceful, and quite the ocean view. This ocean view was where Steven and Connie were hanging out.

"So the gems are where again?" Connie asked

"Oh, they're tracking down a colony of crystal gems that were corrupted and scattered around the solar system." Steven explained

"Just another typical day." Connie joked

The two shared a cute chuckle and laid down on their towels

"It's hard to believe everything that's happened since we meet 6 years ago." Connie said

"I know, when we first met I got us stock in a bubble, now look at us." Steven replied

"Yah, I still remember you trying to impress me with that bike thing." Connie said

"Oh, yah." Steven said blushing

"Did you really expect that to work?" Connie asked

"Well I've seen people do it on tv and I never really talked to someone I had a crush on before." Steven said, his face still red

"It says something when being stuck in a magic bubble was the more effective choice." Connie joked

The two laughed again and Steven grabbed a donut from the picnic basket they brought. He split it in half and gave half to Connie as the two watched the glowing sunset. It was gold but also a mix of warm reds.

"I've never seen a sunset look better than it does here." Connie said

"Yah, it's amazing." Steven replied

"Hey Steven, you wanna go for a swim?" Connie asked

"Sure, we still got some sun left." Steven said

The two ran together through the sand and dove into the water. It was calm but still burned the eyes from the salt. The two swam around, splashed each other for a bit, and tried using Steven's shield as a boogie board(to mixed results). The two then decided to watch the stars, just floating on the waters surface.

"The gems are out there now." Steven said

"Yah, but the diamonds are to." Connie replied

The two of them went silent for a bit, thinking over what the diamonds might do if they learned the truth.

"Hey, you guys have taken on crazy stuff before, this won't be any different." Connie added

"Yah, but the diamonds are different, they have the whole gem race on their side." Steven said

"So, you stopped the cluster, led an army of sentient watermelons, and even saved your dad from a human zoo." Connie said

Steven blushed a bit and looked away, clearly thinking over what Connie said

"I know you can do this, and I'll be right by your side through it all." Connie said

She then turned Steven to her and locked their lips together. Steven was a bit surprised at first but didn't object as he embraced her and the two kept making out. Steven and Connie were now blushing bright red, their passion beginning to build as they moved closer together. Since anybody could have come and see them, Connie stopped their kissing before things got serious. As soon as they stopped kissing, the two were looking into each others eyes.

"I needed that." Steven said

"Yah, I figured you'd need some positive reassurance." Connie said

The two then saw the sun go down and the moon was beginning to shine over the surface of the water.

"We should probably get ready to go." Connie said

"Wait!" Steven said, grabbing Connie's hand

Steven then generated a bubble around the two and they began to sink

"STEVEN, what are you doing?" Connie asked, understandably freaked out by them sinking again

"It's okay, I wanna so you something real quick." Steven said as the two sunk to the bottom

The two walked through the ocean floor, seeing small fish and sea creatures swimming near the bottom of the floor. The two then slid down a little ramp of sand before arriving at Stevens desired location.

"Here we are." Steven said as he showed Steven what he wanted

Connie's eyes grew wide as she saw Steven's surprise. It was a series of shells that Steven arranged to show the various adventures the two of them have had. It showed everything from their first day together, to discovering Rose's armory, to Connie's sword training, and all the way up to their previous adventure last week.

"Steven, this is amazing." Connie complimented as she looked through the various events

"I figured you'd want something sweet." Steven said blushing

"It's sweet and odd, just like you." Connie said as she kissed Steven's cheek

"Yah, I guess it is." Steven said

"But how did you set them all up?" Connie asked

"Oh, watch this." Steven said as he stepped up to the edge of the bubble

Steven then pressed his hands against the bubble, causing the bubble to stretch and enclose around his hands like gloves, allowing him to arrange the shells from the safety of his bubble. Connie was surprised how far Steven truly evolved on his powers. She saw shells getting absorbed into the bubble as Steven was making a new sculpture. She was handing him the all the unbroken. Shells while tossing the broken ones to the side and saw them phase through the bubble like an actual bubble. After enough shells, Steven finally finished. Connie looked on and saw he made a picture of their time together on the beach. Connie was blushing and tearing up a bit. She then pulled Steven to her and they started kissing again. They both closed their eyes as Connie wrapped her arms around Steven's neck while Steven put his hands on her shoulder blades. The two were pressing against each other, the only sound being the water dripping from their hair and bathing suits dropping onto the floor of the bubble. Steven was about to reach for the zipper of Connie's suits but stopped himself just in time. The two parted lips again and blushed at eachother.

"I guess we should get going." Steven suggested

"Yah, it's getting late." Steven said

Steven then sprouted a giant hand from the bubble and used it to fling them back to the surface.

"Wow, we gotta do that again sometime." Connie said with an energetic grin

"Sure, it'll be fun." Steven said as the two walked onto the shore

The two grabbed their towels from the sand and shook the sand out before wrapping their towels around then walked to her car while Steven headed to the stairs of his home.

"I'll see you tomorrow Steven." Connie said

"Goodnight Connie." Steven replied

The two then blew each other a kiss before heading off for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was getting bored. The idea of the gems not being around at the house or barn made things so dreary it was almost normal. He was starting to get numb from just sitting around so he decided to give his favorite person a call.

"Hello?" Connie said as she answered the phone

"Hey Connie." Steven replied

"Oh hey Steven, what's up?" Connie asked

"It's kind of lonely not having the gems around and lion being wherever so do you mind if I come by for a bit?" Steven asked

Connie was silent for a minute, as if she was thinking about something.

"Sure, I'll unlock the door for you." Connie finally answered

I hung up and started walking to Connie's new house. After Connie's father got a stable job near beach city they moved much closer to beach city. As he was walking over, he saw Sadie and Lars hanging out at the big donut having lunch. He really had to wonder why they just didn't confess how they really felt about each other, then again he tried that and it didn't end very well. As Steven made it to Connie's home, he could see her through the window eating some mints and drinking some fruit punch. As he walked up to the door, he could hear Connie's favorite band playing their usual brand of weird music. He walked to the door and saw that it was unlocked. He walked in to Connie watching the newest episode of under the knife. Steven knocked on the door and it swung open so fast it almost took his face with it.

"Ummm…hey." Connie said fiddling with her hair

"Gosh, she's so beautiful…oh Jeez, I'm staring again." Steven thought

"Hi, I just figured I'd come and hang out with you for a while." Steven said

Steven was starting to blush, so much so that it started to feel like it was on fire. Connie stepped aside and led Steven inside. Her home was noticeably empty which meant her parents must be out.

"I'm home alone, my mom and dad have work so it's just me." Connie said as she sat down on a cotton and wicker couch.

Connie's parents won some traditional Indian furniture in a contest and were trying it out for a few weeks before deciding to keep or sell it. She patted on the empty spot on the couch next to her, inviting Steven over. Steven sat next to her and Connie leaned her head on his shoulder. Steven blushed redder as his heart was pounding. He was very glad he had control of his gem now as he didn't want to make anymore surprise bubbles or shooting his shield across the living room. Connie kissed his neck gingerly and wrapped her arms around him. Steven helped her pull herself onto him as she started straddling his lap, facing him with a deviously coy smirk. Steven felt as though his chest was about to explode. He had dreams about a moment like this(dreams he'd rather not talk about). For a moment he questioned whether he was still dreaming or not(it just felt like one of those moments). He starred into her dark brown eyes and she smiled at him.

"I love you." Connie murmured into Steven's ear

Steven held her hips as she started to kiss him and feel down his shoulders. She started pressing into his hips softly.

"No,no,no,no, don't do that." Steven thought nervously

"You don't know what that that does to me." Steven screamed in his head as Connie started pressing her chest against his

Connie gripped his back and pulled herself closer to Steven, so close their noses were pressing against each other.

"Come with me." Connie breathed into his ear

She stood up and started walking to her room. Steven felt as though his heart stopped and sank into his stomach.

"Oh man, I don't know if I should." Steven's mind raced as he followed her upstairs.

Steven walked into her room and jumped a little as he heard Connie close and lock the door behind her. While she didn't seem it at first with all her tennis, violin, and sword training she'd been doing over the years, Connie was kind of a huge nerd. She had all kinds of video game and movie posters all over her walls, her bookshelves were full of American novels, comics, video game strategy guides, and their favorite book series "the unfamiliar familiar". She even had a quilt with famous action heroes stitched on that pearl made her for her birthday. It was at times like this when Steven realized one of the reasons she loved her so much; she's always full of surprises. Of course he liked her as they were best friends growing up for years but it was times like fighting gems and saving the citizens of beach city side by side that he enjoyed most. But even with all that, it was his first "date" with her that he'd never forget. That one moment holding hands together as the glow eating monster disintegrated before their eyes was like a movie he'd always want to rewatch.

Connie sat on a rather large, cushiony bed and called Steven to join her. As soon as he sat down Connie immediately shoved him down onto the bed.

"Well, this is different." Steven thought as she looked at him like a predator

She wasted no time yanking all her clothes off until she sat on his lap in only a lavender bra and matching panties. Steven felt as stiff as wood as she grinned and leaned in close to his face.

"Do you like it?" Connie asked

Steven was so nervous he dare not answer and instead gave a slight nod. Connie moved her hands down Steven's chest to the bottom of his shirt. She then pulled him up by said shirt(surprising him a little) and pulled it right off. Connie just stood there eyeing her jam bud's torso. While Connie was the one receiving more weapon and combat training from the gems, Steven was still preparing his body for any more diamond level threats. His body was more toned and sleek then anyone would expect from someone like him. It wasn't like a six pack(4-pack actually) but it was enough for him to get by on the more dangerous missions. Even after all the bruises, scars, sore muscles, and need death experiences, Steven didn't object or regret a minute of it. He was going to protect the earth at any cost. Steven tries to dart away from her eyes and found himself eyeing her now. Connie defiantly showed more training time than Steven. Her body was slim but very toned, even sporting a 4-pack of her own. Having been trained by the likes of pearl, it's understandable she would be very slim but skilled.

Steven got chills all over as Connie brushed her hands down his skin, getting a cocky grin as he saw all his cold bumps while feeling down his stomach. Her hands suddenly stopped at his jeans. She just stood there and started for what felt like years, and suddenly looked back with a coy smirk and devious looking eyes. He could see a sweet and seductive fire burning in her eyes. She exhaled deeply and stared to loosen the buckle of his belt. Steven grabbed a pillow and tried to relax his body, but everything from the waist down was tending up like an arrow shot through him.

Steven's eyes widened as he heard the metal of the belt hit the floor and his jeans and boxers suddenly being pulled off his legs. Steven looked up and felt her nervousness come flowing back as Steven saw Connie, looking at "the big reveal" with a look of such disbelief.

"She's gonna day something, I know it." Steven thought to himself

Steven felt so nervous at Connie looking at him naked. He felt like his skin was about to explode like a fire cracker. He wasn't gonna cry but felt like his a pin dropping could set him off. He tried to avoid eye contact which barely did anything and any other attempt to relax didn't help a bit, especially with Connie's hands lurking below his waist. He accidentally let a groan past his lips and immediately regretted it. Connie giggled at this and Steven knew she was planning something. She tended to laugh a certain way when she planned something that would get them into trouble. She kissed his thighs and started laughing again as Steven's muscles tenses below her lips with every kiss.

"She loves to torture me like this doesn't she?" Steven thought

Her hands stroked him again as she kept laughing.

"I knew it, she IS gonna torture me." Steven thought

"You gotta beg for it." Connie said

Steven was still flustered and didn't really hear her

"What?" Steven said genuinely confused

"I said , you gotta beg for it." Connie said with more strength in her voice

"Ah sheesh Connie…" Steven mulled over in his head

She caressed him with her tongue, making feel like he was on the edge of losing it. She waited for his muscles to relax and then she'd swirl her tongue around him again. She kept going g for what felt like hours and hours. Steven felt like he was gonna break into a million shards and pieces(or rather poof into dust given the gem and all).

"Connie…" Steven finally sighed, his hands gripping onto both sides of her bed

"Did you say something..?" She whispered seductively

"Please…" Steven muttered, feeling weaker than weak right now

Connie let out a small giggle before she stood up and flipped her hair back

"You know, I really don't think you want it." Connie said as she stepped off the bed

"N-no no, I do." Steven said anxiously as the feeling in his spine came back and he stood up at her

She had a stern looking face that was holding back a smile and her hands were on her hips as if she had already made up her mind. She blew a strand of ink black hair out of her line of sight and gave a daunting sneer.

"I don't believe you, sorry Steven." Connie said as she shrugged her shoulders

"You gotta prove it." Connie said giving a jasper like grin

She then gathered up her clothes in a little pile in her arms and turned away like she was gonna leave the room. Steven was in a state of panic and blurred out the first thing that popped in his head.

"Please Connie, I do want you." Steven said, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed

Connie stopped and peered back at Steven. She could tell he meant it but wanted to mess with him a little more. She did raise his hopes a bit as she tossed her clothes back into the floor and faced him again.

"What about me do you want?" Connie asked, Looking dead straight at him

"I guess I did something right." Steven thought as she slowly moved back to the bed

"What about me do you want Steven?" Connie asked as she folded her arms over her chest, Making Steven blush as her cleavage was now a lot more "eye catching"

"Your…your." Steven stared to say

"My…" Connie said turning her head

"Your pu…puus." Steven said, forcing the words out

Connie then stepped onto the bed, her face only inches away from Steven's as she pressed her chest onto his.

"My what?" Connie asked as she played with her hair

"Your pussy, Connie…please." Steven whispered

"Hmmmm, I see." Connie said as she stepped off the bed again

"Are you sure?" Connie asked, putting her thumb in the fold of fabric that spectated him from her

"Yes please, I can't take it anymore." Steven groaned, trying not to yell

Steven thought if she didn't think he was weak before, she certainly would now, if she hadn't already. Steven watched Connie carefully as she removed the tiny garment, leaving her hips and cave exposed.

She then reached back behind her shoulders and unfastened her bra before tossing it behind her with the rest of their discarded clothing. Connie sat on Steven's lap, her body now fully naked like his, making him even harder than he already was. She crawled on top of him, her hair acting like a four poster cover as the two locked lips. Steven bender and unbranded his legs as Connie dug and curled through his hair. Steven was bending and unbending his legs under Connie as she started to get wet and dripping onto him. Connie put her hands on Steven's bare chest and starred into his eyes. Steven put his hand on Connie's cheek and she placed her hand Over his. The two were silent for a brief moment before Connie finally pressed down onto Steven. In a split second, Connie went wide eyed and every muscle tenses up like she'd been shot. Steven was about to say something put Connie out her hand over his mouth and reassured him with a simple look. She was still for some time, as Steven laid there and let her get used to the feeling. She felt very warm, wet, and tight. Steven let out a slight moan while Connie winced in pain for a brief moment, letting out a slight whimper as Steven penetrated her more and more. Her body trembled and Steven put his hands in her hips. She started to relax again and she went to work. Steven rested his head back on the pillow and watched Connie as her body danced on his. Every time her body came back into contact with his, she let out a little whimper, like a kitten or a puppy. The pressure Steven felt on his cock was unbearable, but he held on. He knew that somehow, someway, he had to. Connie looked as though she was going to pass out, or maybe it just felt that good. Steven sat up and let Connie drape her legs around his waist. Her hands tangled in his curls and rugged on them softly. Their lips met with a long passionate kiss as Their hips thrusted away from, and back towards each other. Connie clutched onto Steven's shoulder blades as she broke the kiss to moan in his ear. Her nails were raking at his back gently, making him want her more.

"Oh…Steven." Connie moaned

"Oh man, it's happening" Steven thought, his mind racing a minute

She threw her head back, letting her hair drape back with her. This let left her chest fully exposed(4D btw). Steven took the opportunity and nibbled her erect nipples gently, making them thrust harder. Connie's breath was dry and shallow as she bellowed her lover's name. Her body was like a sweet, blazing fire of passion only he could extinguish. Steven moaned as she cried out, her walls tightly clenching around him. Her hands gripped the top of his shoulders tightly, scratching down his back as he came inside her.

Steven fell back down with Connie sitting on top of him, panting heavily, drenched in sweat, and their juices on her hips dripping down. The two smiled and kissed each other all over. The two shared a warm hug and felt up and down the others back. They fell back onto the sheets, which felt ice cold against their warm bodies. Connie grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them. She starred lovingly into his eyes. It felt like they were on their own personal cloud. Steven leaned closer to her as the two pressed foreheads together.

"Steven?" Connie whispered

"Yah Connie?" Steven replied

"I love you." Connie said blushing

"I love you to." Steven said blushing back

Connie snuggled up and laid down on Steven's shoulder. All that work must have really worn her out as he breathing became very soft. He figured he'd let her have a nap. When she slept, Connie's bottom lip stuck out a bit as if she was pouting. Her lips would part and seal back up with every breath. Steven sat their in silence for a brief moment, wishing every day would be like this. Steven must have taken a nap like Connie as everything else felt hazy after that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Steven suddenly awoke to find Connie no longer sleeping next to him naked, but tossing him his pants and rushing to put her clothes back on.

"My mom and dad are home!" Connie hissed

Steven quickly put his clothes back on and hopped out the window. He hopped over the fence and waited for Connie's parents to walk inside before running for it. He ran for a bit but started walking again when he realized how awkward his clothes felt.

"Huh, I must not have put them on right." Steven thought as he walked past the big donut up to his house

Steven saw the sun set over the ocean before walking inside. He called out but got no answer. While it was nice to learn what privacy was, Steven couldn't help but feel

A little lonely without the gems, especially after what happened with Connie today. He walked into his bathroom and turned on the shower. He then took his clothes back off and looked at his back. There were deep search marks in his back, almost as if lion used him as a claw sharpener. Thankfully, It didn't hurt or bleed but it stood out a lot more than Steven would have wanted it to. He stepped into the shower and closed the Curtain. The hot water felt very good against his skin, like a warm hug after a cold day. He stood there, letting the water poor down his hair and back before grabbing and lathering the bar of soap. While cleaning off the sweat and juices, he started thinking about Connie. He thought about how amazing she looked naked and how incredible she felt. After all the missions and world saving credit he obtained, this was possibly his favorite. He waged the soap off and grabbed a towel. He wiped his feet off on a mat before walking out to grab his pajamas. He stopped for a moment as he heard a rumble outside. He looked out and saw lion, tenderizing an old bed of ani fur into a flat surface before resting on it. Steven then walked back inside and out his shirt on. He grabbed his collar and inhaled , while he cleaned the sweat off he still smelled like sex. He blushed a little and grabbed his blanket off of his bed. He walked down and sat down on the couch, not wanting to get stench of love make gin his bed. He fluffed up a pillow and settled down on the couch cushions. He grabbed his phone and texted Connie.

"Did your parents see me?"

"No, thank goodness."

Yah, they would have freaked."

"They would have done more than freak".

"Sooooo"

"Sooooo what?"

"Any chance we could do this again?"

"My parents have a dinner party on Friday"

"What time should I come over?"

"They leave at 4 so come at 4:30"

"Sweet, I'll be there."

"I love you."

"I love you to."


	4. Chapter 4

Steven and Connie were exploring the ocean floor again, outside the edge of beach city according to the rim line garnet made. The two were exploring seismic activity that defiantly weren't natural. Connie had a pair of bismuth made swords(don't ask) and Steven had a special belt that enchanted his control over his bubble and it's variable capabilities. The two were still using common flashlights because of the darkness of the ocean floor but were aware of the creature they were looking for. The gem's corrupted forms resembled an animal that matched their personality. So with that in mind, they were after a shark/eel like being.

We've got some time before the party so maybe I can let my mom style my hair the way she's been wanting to for a while." Connie said

"Cool, pearl ironed out an outfit for me on garnet's suggestion, guess she was right again." Steven said looking around the floor

"Hey, If garnet can see multiple versions of the future does that mean she saw us, you know." Connie said

"Uhhhhh, she can only see events she's in so I don't think she could since she wasn't on earth at that time." Steven said blushing from her forwardness about their steamy time at her house last week

"Good because it's already awkward talking to garnet and wondering whether your question will sound stupid because she might know what it is or not." Connie said

"I kind a pushed that to the back of my head since she was patient enough not to mind." Steven said

The two stopped as the ground beneath them shook. A blood red eye opened right under the bubble.

"Steven punch the eye." Connie shouted

But before Steven could act the most shook them off along with its layer of dirt. It was a reddish purple monster with 6 misshapen eyes and a pointed tongue. Connie pointed her sword at it and an energy blast shot out of the bubble and hit the creature in the eye.

"Steven launch!" Connien said

"On it." Steven said as he raised his right hand

A pink hand avatar formed from the top of the bubble and grabbed a pillar of limestone. He then sued it to fling them right at it. Steven formed a spike ball that pushed it. In the split second connie pierced it with her blades and it popped. Steven grabbed the gem before the shockwave blasted them back. The two were dizzy but happy.

"New record, 15 seconds!" Connie said as she looked at a stopwatch she brought with them

"Yes. That's 10 seconds less than last time." Steven said as they high fived

Steven used his belt to morph the bubble into a wheel that zoomed them back to land.

" Well, my mom can die my hair like she wanted." Steven said as she sheathed her swords

"Yah, I'm gonna try and sort this back at the temple." Steven said as he tapped the bubble back to the temple

"I'll meet you there at 5, See you tonight." Connie said

"Okay, I'll see you there." Steven said as the two kissed before Connie left for her car

Steven walked back into the temple and into garnet's room to sort the bubbled gems. Since recently, Steven and pearl suggested sorting the gems and not just letting them float. I this was done to see which gems were closer to curing in comparison to others. Based on the gemstone and aggression, Steven put it closer to the back of a line of harder to cure gems. He walked into his/rose's room for some training. He looked at the booklet pearl made him and used room versions of jaspers to fight.

"Sorry jasper, just know that even if your fabrications and that this is just for training that I still care about you." Steven said before summoning his shield

Meanwhile

Connie was chewing some gum as she walked up to her front door.

Back to Steven

Steven was sweating a bit as he left the room and walked over to the bathroom. He peeled his clothes off and started the shower. The knob was harder to turn as peridot carved her gemstone symbol into it. He grabbed his comb and started using it to scrub his hair as he thought of the gems again. He thought and worried about them a lot despite their more proper training and powers. They were his family and we just couldn't wait for them to come home. He scrubbed his scalp and skin before grabbing s towel and checking the time.

"Dang it." Steven said as he saw he still had 4 hours before he had to pick up

Commie

Steven got dressed in his casual attire to avoid wrinkling his proper outfit and sat down to play some video games. He saw lion walk in and rest on his bed while he was playing

"Hey there buddy." Steven said softly as he petted lion

The hours passed much faster gaming and than fighting as it was 15 to 5. Steven changed into his party outfit(a jet black t-short with a newer pink shirt Connie made him, dark blue pants with huge pockets, and a pair of dress sandals to let his toes breath. He grabbed his wallet and some gum.

"Okay lion, to Connie's place." Lion said as the two walked out

Lion roared open the portal and they warped to Connie's house. Steven texted Connie that he was thee and she walked out a minute later. Steven blushed a bit at her new look for the party. She wore a pink dress with a white sash, white pumps, a little purse, and her hair fashioned in a flapper bob style.

"You look great Connie." Steven said

"Thanks Steven." Connie said blushing

"Ready?" Steven asked

"Ready." Connie said

"Let's go lion." Steven said

Lion roared a portal again and zoomed off

They arrived at Jenny's house where most of the teen population was there. Steven tossed lion a lion licker and he walked over to the parking lot to eat it. They arrived and it was a typical teenage party. Most groups of 3-5 were talking, playing video games, watching tv, or just drinking with soda or alcohol. Though they both immediately noticed that there wasn't very much alcohol which garnered a sigh of relief. They saw that Jenny was talking with sour cream and they decided to say hi.

"Hey Jenny." Connie said

"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Jenny said before sipping some soda

"Well glad you invited us." Steven said

"I got some pizza in the kitchen if your hungry." Jenny said pointing to the kitchen opening

"We're good." Connie said

"Your parents really let you do all this?" Steven asked

"Wellll, my dad and grandma are out of town so it's just me and kiki."Jenny said

Both Steven and Connie gave a mix of worried and disapproving at her.

"Oh come on, it's just some friends nothing to worry about, I'm gonna get down More pop." Jenny said before walking away

"So, what do you wanna do?" Steven asked

"Hmmmm, we could see how onion is doing?" Connie suggested

"Okay." Steven said, though a little bit uneasy as onion is well onion

The next few hours at the party was more standard. They talked, caught up with their friends about recent missions, played music mayhem against sour cream and Sadie, and even did a musical duet in front of everyone.

"Okay, So he walks over and keeps trying to ask me about what so I'm listening to and…whoa." Sour cream said before he slid on a wet napkin and knocked the table

It knocked one of the opens bottles of liquor(of two bottles) into half opened lemonade jug Kiki set out. The bottle emptied and rolled onto the floor before Steven and Connie walked in.

"Kiki told me it's supposed to taste really good with the clam pizza but I still think it sounds gross." Connie said as she grabbed the jug and poured them 2 glasses.

"Well amethyst likes it, that's gotta count for something." Steven said

"She drinks oil and eats stone, I don't think that counts for what your hoping for." Connie pointed out before taking a sip

"Yah, you got me there." Steven said as he also took a sip

Over the next half hour, Steven and Connie were slowly starting to get drunk. They started slurring a bit, Connie stumbled over and almost hit the wall, and Steven was starting to blush and knock into Kevin and causing him to accidentally kiss a woman which led to her smacking him and the two walking away before he could see the culprit.

"Hmm, I think I need a minute of quiet." Connie said

"L-let's try upstairs." Steven said

The two walked upstairs unnoticed and found themselves in Jenny's parents bedroom. The two sat on the bed and laid down for a bit.

"Nice party." Steven said

"Not yet it is." Connie said before pulling Steven in close and kissing him

Steven wrapped his arms around her waist and deepens the kiss. Connie then pushed Steven down and looked at him.

"You Ready for some fun?" Connie said as she unzipped her dress and straddled him in just a frilly bra and thong

"What if we get caught?" Steven asked

"Then they'll get quite a show." Connie said as she pulled down his pants and yanked his shirt off

 **The next morning**


	5. Chapter 5

Steven woke up the next morning with his head hurting like shattered graphite. He felt the need to untangle his knot of a stomach right now. It wasn't until he climbed out of bed that everything became aware to him. He wasn't in his home but in Jenny's, he felt small nips and scratch marks all over him, and the discarded clothes on the floor made him realize he was naked. He suddenly felt the urge to pee and ran to the bathroom next to the bed to relieve himself real quick. He walked back and locked the door just in case someone walked in before laying back down, trying to remember what happened before getting dressed again . He just remembered coming to the party with Connie, having fun, singing a Duet, and everything getting fuzzy after drinking that weird lemonade. He then realized that Connie's clothes were also on the floor and looked up to see that she was naked to. He didn't know whether it would be worse to wake her up and have a headache as bad as his or to leave her naked and asleep in someone else's home. The marks coupled with them naked in bed only meant one thing: they had wild sex last night. Steven had no idea how he was gonna tell her this. Before he could think of a response, he heard connie start to wake up.

"Ohhhh ahhh, my head." Connie said as she trudged awake

Connie moved liked bark trying to bend, her headache making it hard to even get up. Maybe Stevens gem made him more pain resistant, it wouldn't surprise him given everything else.

"Steven, why are you naked?" Connie not realizing she was to

"Uhhhhh, Your gonna like it." Steven said pointing back at her

Connie looked down at one of her exposed breasts and blushed as she was just as naked and unaware of what happened last night.

"Oh my gosh Steven, we didn't." Connie said in panic

"I think we did." Steven said pointing at the bite marks they both had all over them

They both got dressed and snuck out before anyone noticed they were there.

"Oh my gosh this is so embarrassing, my or your house is fine but this." Connie said blushing bright red

"Let's just get home." Steven said as lion showed up

"Yah good idea , we'll talk later because my head is killing me." Connie said rubbing her forehead

Lion teleported connie to her bedroom first before teleporting Steven back to the Temple.

"Thanks lion." Steven said before walking inside to get some aspirin and some sleep

It had been almost a week and both were still so embarrassed that it was hard to talk to each other without feeling like idiots. The best they got were texts that still made them feel flustered that they did something like this. This is more what Lars and Sadie would have done(especially since Steven had an epiphany of how Sadie described a lot of the two's "hang outs" and what they really meant) but not them. This was usually something he would ask his dad or the gems about, but the gems wouldn't be back for weeks and telling his dad he unknowingly got drunk and slept with his girlfriend in someone else's house was a bit too much to take in and would probably be a bit much for Greg to handle(backed up by the fact that he probably never even got drunk). Steven's best bet was wandering around a few gem locations to find to think over what to say.

"Come on Steven, you've saved the world and the gems, you can figure this out." Steven thought as he wandered around rose's armory.

Even with opposing gems, he could find a non violent way, but this wasn't even violent. This wasn't even like when they "broke up" after the Lars/homeworld thing since this was a problem without violence or betrayal. Steven felt like flustered, he wanted to be back with Connie, but what would they even say. Steven took some time to just lay on the floor as the thoughts splashed in his mind like a morning tide.

In that time, he thought back to all the great adventures they had, all the fun dates and gem fighting they did, living together on the jungle moon(thank you stevonnie), fighting the diamonds, but then he went far back. He remembered back to when they first met(properly). His dumb plan to show off his bike failed and the gems gave their own advice.

"Just talk to her." Garnet said

Steven opened his eyes as he realized garnet was still right. Even if it was awkward and embarrassing, talking to her was what he did to introduce to her back then, and it was his best bet to have them get over this now. He walked out of the armory and used a war pad to head back to the temple. He used his powers to make a few flowers(without thorns given what happened last time) and headed to her house. Lion was absent which was good this time as he needed some quiet time to think over garnet's advice so he wouldn't be flustered and stuttering when he got there. He arrived after about an hour of walking and saw her parents were out again(typical with worker parents which he could definitely relate to). He knocked on the door and waited a brief bit.

"Just talk it over, no matter how much you blush over what happened." Steven thought before Connie answered

She went wide eyed for a second before blushing and trying not to look directly at him.

"Steven, umm, hi." Connie said awkwardly

The two were still, already getting red faced before Steven finally said something.

"I came to talk, about last week." Steven said equally embarrassed

"Oh that, well come in." Connie said as she let Steven inside

Steven walked in and handed her the flowers he grew for her. They were pollen free dandelions that smiled at her. Steven sat on the couch in the living room while Connie went to get the plants in some water. To be honest, the pre-sex make out that happened just two weeks ago makes him surprised it was such a small period of time before they ended up doing something so stupid. Connie walked back in with a vase for the flowers and set them down as she sat down on the couch.

"So you wanted to talk about, last week?" Connie asked

"Yah, that." Steven said sheepishly

The two were trying to say something but neither could get a word in without flustering. Steven remembered what garnet said and just went for it.

"Connie what we did was stupid and irresponsible, but everyone does something stupid at least once and we both gotta move past it." Steven said with a cough in his throat

Connie blushed even redder before answering

"But we never do anything like this, and we don't even know if anyone else knows." Connie argued

"Your right, but we've been through worse than this and we've gotten past those times, we can do this to." Steven said back

"I just can't believe we'd do something like that, we're more responsible than this and we'd only do it in privacy, but you are right."Connie said

"We didn't mess up anything, it was just an accident."Steven said

"Yah, but this isn't something easy to get over." Connie said

"I don't want our next time to be constantly remembering what we did at that party, I want it to be like what we did two weeks ago." Steven said

"Me to, we'll be more responsible about what we drink next time, okay." Connie said

"You got it jam bud." Steven joked

The two shared a brief chuckle before sharing a brief kiss.

"I missed that." Connie said as they parted

She leaned in again and they started to make out for the first time in a week . Both leaning in closer as they deepened their kiss. Steven was about to reach for Connie's shirt when they heard Connie's mom park her car. The two quickly ran upstairs to Connie's room before her mom walked inside. Steven climbed out the window like before and started texting Connie.

I don't want your mom thinking we were doing anything

Thanks, so you want me to come over tonight

Yah, tonight would be great

I'll see you there

Steven had a grin on his face since they were getting past this and it seemed like they have more fun tonight. It was nice to have a victory that didn't involve gem monsters and planetary destruction once in a while.


End file.
